Give me an answer
by Lydwine
Summary: Le jeu est un risque, parfois il peut faire apparaitre la lumière et parfois il peut teinter une vie d'ombre Sirius Black et Lydwine Dawson forment un couple de puis maintenant une année. Ils décident donc de partir en vacances ensemble...


_**G**_**IVE ME AN ANSWER**

_**« **__**Le jeu est un risque, parfois il peut faire apparaitre la lumière et parfois il peut teinter une vie d'ombre **__**»**_

**15 Juillet – 9h30 du matin – Plage **

**- Arrête !** Lança une voix joyeuse accompagnée d'un rire mélodieux.  
Le soleil brillait fièrement dans l'immense étendue azur alors que ses ardents rayons se reflétaient sur la mer aux milles couleurs bleutées et que deux jeunes gens s'amusaient dans l'eau claire.  
**- Sirius !** Essaya-t-elle de vociférer sans succès.  
Le sable fin était d'un blanc nacré et, sans doute, d'une douce chaleur apaisante. Une grande villa se situait juste devant la belle plage. De la même couleur que les minuscules grains, elle était dotée de spacieuses baies vitrées et l'on pouvait deviner que l'intérieur était richement aménagé rien que par les quelques enivrant parfums qu'il dégageait.  
**- S'il-te-plait…,** supplia-t-elle.  
Les éclaboussures cessèrent enfin alors que le jeune homme se ruait sur Lydwine, entourant sa taille fille de ses bras puissants il la souleva et posa sa bouche sur la sienne faisant ainsi danser avec passion leurs langues pendant un court instant. Leurs visages se séparèrent, sourire sur l'un et yeux pétillants sur l'autre.  
**- J'ai quoi en échange ?**  
Les paupières de la brune se fermèrent en même temps que son sourire se faisait plus enfantin.  
**- Un baiser !  
- Ah non... Ce n'est pas juste, tu en profiteras !** lança-t-il, joueur.  
Le regard argenté de la jeune femme se dévoila et, une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de Black. Son corps fut serré contre celui du brun et ses bras entourèrent son cou avec ferveur alors que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Les jambes de la jeune Dawson se déplacèrent avec force autour des hanches de Sirius et ses mains parcoururent avec empressement les cheveux du ténébreux alors que sa langue jouait ardemment avec celle de ce dernier. Autour d'eux la chaleur devenait insupportable mais rien ne les aurait séparé, rien n'aurait pu rompre ce qui venait de se tisser entre les deux Gryffondors. Soudain, certainement au prix d'un immense effort, elle rompit le contact et plongea ses yeux brillants dans le regard bleu de son ami.  
**- Et bien… C'est dommage…, **fit-elle simplement alors qu'elle devinait son compagnon agacé. **Poses-moi je t'en prie,** demanda-t-elle.  
Elle sentit les bras du brun se serrer un peu puis, avec un soupir, il la laissa lui échapper. Lydwine s'étira avec la gracieuseté d'un félin, ses longs cheveux collés à sa peau par l'eau salée étaient plus clair qu'à l'accoutumée et son maillot deux pièces argenté brillait, lui donnant l'apparence de l'une de ces somptueuse créature qui envoutait les marins alors qu'ils voguaient à travers les eaux tumultueuses des océans.  
Sirius, lui, semblait hagard. Il regardait la jeune femme, des yeux bleus étincelant mais pourtant boudeur, les bras croisés et ne parlait pas ni même ne bougeait alors que Lydwine sortait de l'eau. Il n'aimait pas quant elle faisait ça, arrêter soudainement un baiser aussi… entrainant ne lui allait pas du tout et cette fois-ci, il comptait bien lui faire part de son mécontentement par un long et gênant mutisme. Il la vit se retourner et lui sourire mais lui ne bougea pas, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune, il ne dit rien. Elle pencha la tête, un mignon petit rictus se dessina instantanément sur son visage et elle se rapprocha du beau ténébreux qu'elle aimait.  
Ses doigts se posèrent sur le torse du brun et suivirent un instant les cicatrices de son passé alors que lui se contentait de la fixer sans un mot. La jeune femme l'obligea plus tard à ouvrir ses bras et l'enlaça doucement, se collant tendrement à lui. Ses bras à lui restèrent le long de son corps, alors que ses yeux fixaient les cheveux de la brune.  
- **Si je te promets de ne plus faire ça tu me promets de répondre aux trois questions que je vais te poser au cours de la journée ?  
**Sirius sourit lentement, ainsi c'était ça. La jeune femme aimait jouer et là, s'il acceptait, elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie.  
- **J'impose une condition**, s'exclama-t-il pour toute réponse, en caressant les cheveux de Lydwine**. Qu'une fois la journée finie et les réponses données on continu ce baiser.  
**- **Condition acceptée**, fit-elle immédiatement en déposant un baiser sur le torse brulant de son amoureux.

**15 Juillet – 11h58 du matin – Salon/Cuisine **

La jeune femme tournait doucement sa mixture lorsque les bras de Sirius vinrent entourer avec délicatesse et amour sa fine taille.  
**- Que nous prépares-tu donc ?**  
**- Bah le repas tiens !**  
Il rit doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa bien-aimée.  
**- De plus, c'est à moi de poser une question non ?** Continua-t-elle en souriant  
**- Exact,** fit-il.  
La brune posa alors sa casserole sur le feu, la recouvrit et se tourna.  
**- Parles-moi de ta famille…**  
**- Ce n'est pas une question.**  
Le ton du jeune homme était devenu soudainement froid et son regard se fit absent.  
La main de Lydwine se perdit dans les cheveux du beau ténébreux.  
**- Que se passe-t-il chez toi ?**  
**- Je n'ai pas de chez moi.  
- Sirius…  
- Lydwine.**  
Un soupir, un silence pesant alors que les yeux gris de la jeune femme rencontrent un regard bleu orageux.  
**- Je voudrais simplement comprendre…  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'en parler, je sais que… Non je ne sais pas mais…**, fit-elle tout en se blottissant contre lui.  
**- Ce sont des mangemorts, tu es au courant, ils ne m'ont jamais accepté car je n'adhérais pas à leurs idées. Voilà tout, mais tu le savais.  
**Effectivement la jeune femme connaissait tout ceci et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait mais se doutait que le jeune homme avait délibérément répondu à côté.  
Elle releva doucement la tête et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de son ami. Ce dernier déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit doucement.  
**- J'ai faim,** dit-il.  
**- Tu as ****toujours**** faim,** rétorqua-t-elle une pointe amusée.  
Elle retourna donc à ses fourneaux alors que le jeune homme allait dès à présent s'assoir à table en lui lançant un regard impatient.

**15 Juillet – 13h27 de l'après-midi – Salon/Sur le canapé **

**- ****Seconda domanda !****  
**Lydwine regarda Sirius, faussement étonnée.  
**- Tu parles italien !  
- Non chinois,** fit-il.  
La brune rit doucement et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans les bras du jeune homme en entourant son cou des siens. Que pouvait-elle bien demander ? Elle réfléchit un long instant durant et finit par planter son regard dans celui du beau ténébreux.  
**- Quel est ton plat préféré ?  
**Il haussa un sourcil devant la simplicité de la demande et finit par dire :  
**- Euh… Les pates à la sauce tomate !  
- Alors nous mangerons ça se soir !** Sourit-elle**. Mais il nous manque la sauce tomate !**  
**- Je vais aller la chercher alors !**  
Aussitôt dit le jeune homme se leva en déposant sa compagne sur le canapé, s'étira et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
**- J'y vais, tu poses à mon retour ta dernière question et moi j'ai mon merveilleux baiser !**  
**- Tu as tout compris**, rit-elle.  
Sirius enfila sa chemise et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent près de la porte d'entrée. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et sourit en planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard gris de son amie.  
**- Je t'aime,** murmura-t-elle.  
Comme toujours le jeune homme caressa avec tendresse la joue de Lydwine, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur le front de la belle brune et s'en alla.

**15 Juillet – 15h51 de l'après-midi – Devant la villa / Dans le grand village**

**- Mais que fait-il ?  
**Voilà un moment que Lydwine attendait Sirius. Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il était allé au supermarché. Etant sorcier la jeune femme aurait pu le croire dépasser par les événements mais le connaissait trop bien : Il s'adaptait à chaque milieu avec une rapidité déconcertante. Elle joua nerveusement avec une de ses longues mèches brunes et marcha de long en large sur le sable fin devenu tiède. Son cœur ne cessait de battre et se contractait au plus les minutes s'écoulaient. Finalement elle décida d'aller le rejoindre, peut-être s'était-il perdu ? pensa-t-elle avec une minuscule étincelle d'espoir.

La jeune Dawson marchait à pas rapide, elle avait croisé des regards étranges tout au long de son chemin. La tristesse parcourait de nombreux visages et la jeune femme finit donc par accélérait, que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ? Elle tourna à l'angle d'une des petites rues et se stoppa net. Le petit supermarché était entouré de policiers moldus et quelques ambulances étaient devant la principale entrée.  
Elle couru le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait et se planta devant un officier.  
- **Que c'est-il passé ?** demanda-t-elle la voix teintée de peur.  
**- Il y a eu cambriolage et prise d'otage pendant environ deux heures…  
- Que c'est-il passé ? **répéta-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
**- Quelqu'un que vous connaissez s'y trouvait mademoiselle ? **demanda doucement l'homme en bleu.  
**- Mon petit-ami…  
- Comment est-il ? Son nom ?  
- Brun, grand et des yeux bleus ! Sirius Black ! **répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
**- Venez …**  
Il prit la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart de la foule, derrière une ambulance aux portes fermées.  
**- Ecoutez, ce jeune homme a sauvé la vie d'une petite fille et…**  
La brune étouffa un cri, les portes de la voiture se s'étaient ouvertes sur un médecin.  
**- Sirius !** cria-t-elle en rentrant dans l'engin blanc, ne faisait pas attention à l'homme en blanc.  
Elle se jeta sur lui, pleura à n'en plus pouvoir et se laissa aller sur le torse du brun.  
**- Sirius !** répéta-t-elle.  
**- Mademoiselle il est dans une sorte de coma… Il s'est reçu une balle dans l'épaule et le coup qu'il a eu sur le crane n'a rien arrangé… Nous ne savons pas s'il se réveillera un jour.  
**Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les petits yeux noirs des policiers.  
**- Non… Sirius se réveillera ! Pas vrai**, fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.  
Les larmes traçaient de longs sillons sur les joues de la belle brune alors qu'aucune réponse ne venait.

**15 Juillet – 23h47 du soir – Hôpital / Chambre de Sirius Black**

La jeune femme était sur un fauteuil, épuisée par les centaines de minutes qu'elle avait passé à pleurer. Durant tout le trajet de l'ambulance elle n'avait pas lâché la main du jeune homme, espérant qu'il la lui serrerait doucement pour lui dire qu'il était toujours là, avec elle. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et posa son regard argenté sur Sirius qui était allongé sur un lit blanc moldu. Si seulement elle n'avait pas proposé ces vacances… Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et elle serait chez la famille Potter à rire en compagnie de ses amis et de son cœur qui se trouvait à présent étendu devant elle. Lydwine se leva et vint se poster devant le brun, sa main rencontra sa joue et ses yeux s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois. Tout ceci était de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas voulu jouer à ce stupide jeu il ne serait jamais sorti et ils seraient ensemble dans l'eau claire de la mer. Et dire qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour une seule question, une seule réellement importante à ses yeux et qui lui coutait énormément aujourd'hui…

**- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**


End file.
